Eternity
by cherrystory
Summary: Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, kota terpencil dengan segudang vampire di dalamnya, untuk membalasdendamkan kematian ayahnya. Semuanya terasa pahit saat orang yang ia cintai, ternyata adalah seorang vampire, makhluk yang telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri…
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity**

**Chapter 1**

_Summary :_

_Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, kota terpencil dengan segudang vampire di dalamnya, untuk membalasdendamkan kematian ayahnya. Semuanya terasa pahit saat orang yang ia cintai, ternyata adalah seorang vampire, makhluk yang telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri…_

Pairing : NaruHina x SasuSaku

Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Mystery, Hurt

Rating : T – M

Author : cherrystory

Disclaimer : Semua Casts/tokoh di sini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini asli milik saya.

* * *

Author POV :

"Apakah kau yakin, Hinata?!" Neji mencoba menghentikan Hinata yang sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper besar miliknya. "Kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa?!"

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kakak, aku ingin membalaskan dendam ayah! Apakah kakak tidak bisa mengerti juga?!"

"Tapi tidak begini caranya, Hinata?!"

"Lalu bagaimana lagi?!" Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata. "Apakah aku harus membiarkannya begitu saja dan tak berbuat apa-apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah mati begitu saja!" Hinata kembali memberesi barang-barangnya, ia menyeka air matanya yang baru turun.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu… Hinata." gumam Neji sedih.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya. "Aku pasti akan kembali, kakak… aku janji…"

"Konoha adalah tempat yang menyeramkan Hinata. Kau tahu kan kabar miring tempat itu?" kata Neji pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Konoha… adalah tempat Vampire, bukan? Aku yakin sekali… yang membunuh ayah adalah vampire."

"Dan vampire meminum darah manusia… Dan kau memiliki darah itu…" Neji mulai berkaca-kaca, ia sudah tak mampu membayangkan hal-hal terburuk yang akan dialami adiknya itu bila ia sudah tiba di Konoha.

"Ya, aku tahu kakak. Tapi kakak tak usah khawatir, Konoha tidak didiami oleh para vampire saja, di sana juga banyak manusia." Hinata kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

Neji duduk di ranjang Hinata. "Kau akan tinggal dengan siapa di sana?"

"Sakura."

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya. "Sakura? Haruno Sakura maksudmu? Teman masa kecilmu itu?"

Hinata mengangguk dan berhenti memasukkan barangnya. "Ya, lagipula dia tinggal sendiri di sana. Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata ia tinggal di sana. Setelah kudengar dari dia, ternyata orang tuanya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, jadi sampai sekarang ia hidup seorang diri."

"Bagaimana kalian memenuhi biaya hidup kalian? Dari mana uangnya?"

"Sakura punya toko bunga dan warisan orang tuanya. Di Konoha, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan, sekaligus untuk membiayai sekolah."

Neji dan Hinata terdiam sejenak. Neji membuka suara, "Kau yakin Hinata? Kau juga masih muda… usiamu masih 17 tahun dan aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Hinata tersenyum lemah. "Kakak tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kami-sama pasti akan melindungiku. Lagi pula kakak juga bisa sering mengunjungiku di Konoha, kalau kakak rindu denganku."

Neji tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata, adiknya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku di dunia ini…"

* * *

Keeseokan harinya, Hinata sudah siap di depan mobilnya. Ia memasukkan 2 kopernya, yang satu besar, dan yang satu kecil, serta tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kak Neji, aku pergi dulu…" Hinata memeluk Neji dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan kakaknya.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu Hinata… ingat, kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu, jangan lupa telepon aku, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya… jaga diri kakak baik-baik juga ya, aku sayang kakak."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hinata."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil dan melambaikan tangan sampai jumpa ke Neji sebelum ia berangkat menggunakan mobilnya.

* * *

Hinata sudah hampir sampai di kota Konoha, saat ia berada di perbatasan antara kota Konoha dengan Otogakure, ia menelepon Sakura.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura? Kau dimana… ya, aku sebentar lagi sampai di dekat warung ramen yang terkenal itu… baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Hinata mematikan ponselnya untuk segera menemui Sakura di Restoran Ramen terkenal di perbatasan. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di sana karena Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang jalan-jalan di kota Konoha.

Akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan Restoran Ramen. Ia turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Hinata menoleh ke sana kemari untuk menemukan Sakura, tapi sepertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memesan satu ramen dan duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela.

Saat ini, ia sedang menunggu pesanan yang belum juga di antar ke mejanya. Ia menghela nafas dan menopang dagu sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. "Kemana kau Sakura? Kenapa kau belum datang juga…?" Hinata kembali menghela nafas.

"Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba, Hinata mendengar suara Sakura. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura!" Hinata berdiri dan memeluk Sakura yang sudah tiba di depannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Sakura!"

"Aku juga Hinata!" mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua. "Aku senang sekali kau di sini! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Hinata mengangguk haru dan hampir menangis karena begitu merindukan sahabatnya itu. "Iya… aku juga senang sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu selama beberapa tahun ini." Hinata dan Sakura kembali berpelukan. Setelah itu mereka kembali duduk di tempat Hinata tadi duduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka saat kau akan tinggal di Konoha, Hinata. Apa yang membuatmu datang ke kota Konoha? Kau tahu kan Konoha adalah kota kecil dan terpencil?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu itu, Sakura… sebenarnya, aku kesini untuk membalasdendamkan kematian ayahku…"

"A-apa? Balas dendam? Dengan siapa?"

Hinata berbisik, "Vampire."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memelankan volume suaranya. "Vampire? Bagaimana kau bisa…" Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"3 tahun yang lalu, ayahku mati dengan sangat misterius. Tak ada luka di bagian tubuh manapun kecuali… bekas gigitan di lehernya. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa meninggal dengan meninggalkan bukti seperti itu… 3 tahun ini, aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku harus tinggal diam?"

Sakura menipiskan bibirnya dan berpikir sebentar. "Hinata, aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau cuma hoax… aku memang pernah mendengar bahwa kota ini adalah kota…"

"Vampire." lanjut Hinata serius.

"Hinata, darimana kau tahu?"

Hinata mengingat-ingat. "Ayahku meninggal di Konoha. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku menemukan buku tua di laci kerja ayahku yang dulu. Aku tahu dari buku tua itu, setelah aku membacanya beberapa lembar. Sepertinya, buku tua itu menyimpan banyak rahasia tentang Vampire."

"Buku tua? Apakah sekarang kau membawanya?"

"Ya, sekarang di koper di mobilku."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, Hinata, aku tidak yakin apakah Konoha benar-benar dihuni oleh para vampire. Aku tinggal di Konoha dan tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi di Konoha…"

"Aku akan menyelidikinya, Sakura. Tujuan utamaku di sini adalah membunuh vampire yang telah membunuh ayahku. Siapa pun dia… aku akan balas dendam…"

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity**

**Chapter 2**

_Summary :_

_Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, kota terpencil dengan segudang vampire di dalamnya, untuk membalasdendamkan kematian ayahnya. Semuanya terasa pahit saat orang yang ia cintai, ternyata adalah seorang vampire, makhluk yang telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri…_

Pairing : NaruHina x SasuSaku

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Hurt

Rating : T – M

Author : cherrystory

Disclaimer : Semua Casts/tokoh di sini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini asli milik saya.

* * *

"Ini dia rumahku." kata Sakura setelah mereka berdua –Hinata dan Sakura tiba tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Hinata memasukkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Sakura yang cukup luas. Setelah itu, ia mengambil 2 kopernya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana Sakura.

"Masuklah, Hinata… anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya." Sakura membantu membawakan satu koper kecil Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar baru Hinata. "Ini dia kamarmu, maaf ya, kalau kamar itu tidak begitu besar."

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa, Sakura. Terima kasih ya, sudah mengijinkanku tinggal di sini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Konoha adalah kota yang dingin."

"Iya, Konoha memang agak dingin. Tapi terkadang, kota ini juga sejuk. Oh ya Hinata, rencananya kau akan melanjutkan sekolah dimana? Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, kupikir akan lebih baik bila aku satu sekolah denganmu. Aku sudah mendaftar di Konoha High School via online. Besok senin, aku sudah bisa mulai bersekolah di sana."

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah… kalau begitu, aku harus kembali bekerja di toko bungaku di depan. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pembeli yang berminat membeli bunga, jadi aku harus segera ke depan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semangat ya Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Arigatou, Hinata." katanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hinata dan mulai bekerja.

Hinata menghela nafas dan melihat-lihat isi kamar yang telah menjadi miliknya itu. Ia duduk di ranjang dan membuka kopernya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tua yang ia bawa dari rumah. Buku itu berjudul ETERNITY. Ia tak tahu buku macam apa itu. Ia mendapatkan informasi-informasi tentang adanya vampire dari buku itu.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang adanya Vampire. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mempunya indra keenam, atau keturunan dari keluarga yang percaya akan adanya hal-hal supranatural saja yang tahu. Termasuk keluarga/klan Hyuuga. Klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang mempercayai hal-hal supranatural sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka.

Hinata membuka lembar pertama buku itu. Lembar yang pernah ia baca beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia melihat judul buku tua itu, "_Eternity"_. Tak ada penulis di sana. Ia lanjutkan ke lembar kedua, satu kalimat yang terpampang di halaman kedua itu adalah, _"Vampire is alive"_

Hinata membuka halaman ketiga, ia membaca perlahan. "Buku ini didedikasikan untuk mengetahui bahwa di dunia ini masih dihuni oleh para vampire, yang sama sekali tak diketahui oleh para manusia. Rahasia ini sangatlah ditutup rapat oleh para vampire sendiri dan beberapa manusia supranatural. Ini…"

_Kringg… Kringg…_

Hinata berhenti membaca saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil ponsel di tasnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sampai?" tanya seseorang dari balik sana.

Hinata tersenyum seketika."Kak Neji…"

* * *

Sakura masuk ke dalam toko bunga miliknya, toko yang menjadi penghasilannya selama ini selain warisan dari orang tuanya yang telah meninggal. Ia menyiapkan bunga-bunga yang akan dijual ke sebuah meja panjang di dekat jendela besar bertuliskan "Sakura Flower". Nama toko itu adalah nama yang diambil dari nama Sakura sendiri.

Ting~

Pintu masuk toko bunga terbuka, tanda seseorang masuk ke dalam toko itu. Sakura tersenyum dan menyapa pelanggan itu.

"Selamat datang…" senyum Sakura seketika menurun karena ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang. Ia terpana dengan pria yang baru saja datang itu. Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berulang kali setelah sadar dari kekagumannya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah pria yang sering ia lihat di sekolahnya itu.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu pria populer di sekolahnya, yang banyak digandrungi oleh banyak orang. Tapi dia adalah seorang yang dingin, pendiam, dan tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Sakura mengaguminya, mungkin menyukainya. Ia sudah sering memperhatikannya sejak pertama kali masuk di Konoha High School.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju Sakura yang terlihat gugup. "Aku pesan 25 tangkai mawar merah. Bisakah aku pesan sekarang?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan muka datarnya.

Sakura menoleh perlahan dan mengangguk pelan. Ia pun segera mengambil stok bunga mawar di sebuah ruangan kecil di dalam toko bunga itu. Sakura memegang dadanya dan merasa detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha bisa membeli bunga di tempatnya.

Sasuke merasakan getaran panjang di saku celananya. Ia mendapat panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hn? … Apa? Ada apa lagi dengannya? …" Sakura kembali masuk untuk mengambil gunting saat Sasuke sedang serius mendengarkan lawan bicaranya berbicara. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana sekarang."

Sasuke mematikan teleponnya dan berbicara kepada Sakura yang hampir melewatinya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisakah kau mengantarkan bunganya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha?" Sakura menatap mata kelam Sasuke, mata yang bisa membuatnya hanyut ke dalam kegelapan mata itu.

"Baiklah, ruangan mana yang harus kuantar?"

* * *

"Kak Neji? … Iya, aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Aku sudah sampai di sini…." Hinata berdiri dan membuka kopernya untuk mengeluarkan barang-barangnya. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel sedangkan tangan kanannya melakukan aktivitasnya sekarang.

"Ya, aku pasti akan menjaga diriku baik-baik di sini. Sakura orang yang baik, jadi kakak tidak perlu khawatir…"

Hinata mengambil bajunya dan menaruhnya di lemari pakaian. "… Aku akan segera mencari orang yang membunuh ayah, bagaimanapun caranya, aku tak akan menyerah dan keluar dari Konoha sebelum aku menemukan pembunuhnya…" Hinata mulai menerawang rencananya, entah bagaimana, ia harus membunuh pembunuh ayahnya.

Hinata duduk di ranjang. "…Kakak tahu buku tua yang baru kutemukan beberapa bulan lalu? Mungkin melalui buku itu, aku bisa menemukan beberapa informasi tentang keberadaan vampire. Aku tahu ini berbahaya, tapi aku yakin Kami-sama akan melindungiku, jadi Kak Neji tak perlu khawatir…"

"Hinata!" Sakura muncul tiba-tiba di pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata menoleh singkat ke arah Sakura dan kembali berbicara kepada Neji, "Kak, akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa." Hinata menutup ponselnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Hinata, aku harus pergi mengantarkan pesanan bunga. Kau mau ikut?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku lelah karena perjalanan ke sini tadi. Tidak apa kan kalau aku istirahat sebentar di sini?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hinata." pamit Sakura.

"Ya, hati-hatilah dijalan."

* * *

Sakura datang ke rumah sakit membawa 25 tangkai bunga mawar di dekapannya. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan yang ditujunya sekarang. Ia mengintip di kaca kecil pintu. Sakura mengetuk pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi, ini bunga pesanan Tuan." Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam di sofa. Di ruangan itu hanya ada 3 orang. Sakura, Sasuke, dan seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!" perempuan cantik itu tiba-tiba berteriak, dan itu membuat Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "Aku tidak akan menerima bunga itu!" serunya lagi.

Sakura bingung, Sasuke berdiri. "Karin, aku membelikannya untukmu."

Sakura ingat sekarang, perempuan yang sedang berbaring itu adalah Karin, salah satu murid populer di sekolahnya, yang akhir-akhir ini dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan ternyata benar, tapi mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar saat ini.

Sasuke merebut bunga mawar itu dari dekapan Sakura dan membawanya ke hadapan Karin. "Bukankah kau suka mawar? Aku membelinya, jadi terimalah."

Karin terlihat marah. "Apakah mawar dapat menyembuhkanku?! Apakah mawar dapat mengembalikanku ke semula?! Apakah kau pikir aku akan menerima mawar itu setelah apa yang kau perbuat?!" Karin meneteskan air mata, Sasuke sama sekali tak berkutik, dan Sakura merasa sangat bingung.

"Pe-permisi Tuan, sepertinya sa-saya harus pergi. Permisi." Sakura membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin berdua di ruangan itu. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat sedih. Entahlah, mungkin ini karena rasa sukanya kepada Sasuke seakan tak terbalas setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sepertinya menyukai Karin. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah… rasa sesak di dadanya…

**TBC**

* * *

**Note :**

** Halo semuaaa~ terima kasih telah membaca fic saya ini^^ Saya cuma mau bilang arigatou sama yang udah review di sini^^ Bless you! ****Oh ya, ini kan rated nya M, tapi untuk sementara belum ditunjukin, jadi yg menantikan harap sabar^^**

**Oke, sekian dari saya, jangan lupa review yaa... arigatou~^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity**

**Chapter 2**

Summary :

Hinata memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, kota terpencil dengan segudang vampire di dalamnya, untuk membalasdendamkan kematian ayahnya. Semuanya terasa pahit saat orang yang ia cintai, ternyata adalah seorang vampire, makhluk yang telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri…

Pairing : NaruHina x SasuSaku

Genre : Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Hurt

Rating : T – M

Author : cherrystory

Disclaimer : Semua Casts/tokoh di sini hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini asli milik saya.

* * *

Keadaan kembali sunyi setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar rumah sakit itu. Karin menerawang dan meneteskan air mata. "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku setelah ini… apakah aku akan mati?"

Sasuke memandang Karin dengan mata kelamnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi seperti ini." Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa dimana ia duduk tadi.

"Dokter tidak tahu kenapa darah dalam tubuhku bisa terjadi masalah seperti ini. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Apakah… kau tak bisa menyembuhkanku? Apakah aku tak bisa berubah sepertimu, Sasuke?" tangis Karin pecah. Kamar itu hanya terdengar suara tangisan Karin.

Sasuke bungkam. Bingung harus berbuat apa. "Tak seharusnya aku menggigitmu. Kupikir kau bisa berubah, tapi ternyata… maafkan aku."

Karin menepis air matanya. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengijinkanmu menggigitku. Seharusnya aku tahu ini dari awal, aku tak boleh mencintaimu." Karin memegang lehernya dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Bekas gigitanmu ini… tidak bisa hilangkah? Kalau kau menggigitku sekali lagi, apakah aku bisa berubah menjadi sepertimu? Seperti… vampire?"

"Karin…"

"Kalau aku menjadi vampire… aku bisa memilikimu… selamanya. Kita bisa saling mencintai selamanya. Tapi… kalau aku masih menjadi manusia…" Karin memegang pipinya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku akan bertambah tua, dan bertambah tua, dan aku akan meninggal… dan kau tak lagi mencintaiku karena aku sudah tak ada…"

"KARIN! Hentikan!" Sasuke berdiri dan mulai geram. Karin terdiam di tempatnya. "Hentikan! Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu… tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu."

Karin terpaku. "Sa-sasu…ke?"

"Kita putus saja."

Karin membelalakkan matanya, seketika itu juga setetes air mata turun dari matanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Sasuke terdiam. Karin semakin banyak meneteskan air mata. "Kenapa Sasuke, Kenapa?! Kenapa kau seperti ini di saat aku… mungkin akan mati?! Dimana rasa bersalahmu?!"

Sasuke tak berkutik, ia malah keluar dari ruangan itu seakan tak peduli akan Karin yang meneriakkan namanya sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar tega.

* * *

Hinata mendengar pintu rumah Sakura terbuka. Hinata segera menuju ruang tamu. "Sakura?" panggil Hinata begitu tahu Sakura telah pulang dengan wajah lesu. "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Hanya saja mengalami hal buruk tadi."

"Hal buruk apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng lagi, "Bukan apa-apa. Tidak penting. Oh ya Hinata, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum…"

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa?" Sakura dan Hinata berjalan ke dalam.

"Ehm… Sakura, kita masak bersama saja bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Hari Senin telah tiba, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana murid-murid Konoha High School pergi ke sekolah. Setelah makan pagi yang dibuat oleh Sakura, Hinata dan Sakura berangkat memakai mobil Hinata. Cuaca kota Konoha masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Sinar matahari tertutup oleh beberapa awan besar yang seakan mengepung langit kota itu. Sejuk dan dingin.

Jalanan juga tampak tak begitu ramai, karena kota Konoha ini jarang sekali penghuninya. Mungkin jumlah penduduk Konoha mencapai seperempat dari penduduk kota Tokyo. Mungkin bisa saja kurang dari itu. Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius. Tak sedikit rumah atau bangunan tua dengan desain kerajaan yang ia lewati saat ini. Hawa di kota ini… bisa dibilang gelap dan suram. Tapi sepertinya kota ini baik-baik saja.

"Kota ini… seperti kota-kota jaman dulu…" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sakura ikut memperhatikan sekitar. "Ya… aku suka tempat ini. Serasa kembali ke jaman dulu setiap melewati tempat ini."

"Sakura, apakah sekolahnya sudah dekat dari sini?"

Sakura memajukan pandangannya, "Ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Setelah jalan itu, kita belok kiri lalu terus saja." ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk menggunakan jarinya.

Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya. Akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah. Mobil Hinata masuk melewati pagar besar KNH (Konoha High School). Hinata memicingkan matanya curiga, hawa di sekolah ini sangat tidak enak menurutnya. Awan mendung banyak terkumpul di daerah sekolah ini. Menurutnya, ini adalah pagi yang cerah, tapi entah kenapa keadaan daerah ini seakan mengatakan bahwa sudah hampir malam. Entahlah. Mungkin itu cuma perasaannya saja.

Hinata memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang jaraknya memang agak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Hinata dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan mengambil tas mereka. Hinata berjalan perlahan dan memandangi gedung KNH yang sangat besar. Sekolah ini terlihat seperti kastil jaman dulu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata? Bentuk gedung sekolah ini unik, bukan?" tanya Sakura. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju gedung/kastil sekolah.

"Ya… gedung ini seperti kastil saja. Indah… dan menawan." Hinata memandang kagum gedung itu, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat Sakura dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju gedung yang jaraknya masih jauh dari keberadaan mereka sekarang, banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka.

Hinata mulai risih, "Sakura, kenapa kita diamati seperti itu oleh banyak orang?" tanya Hinata sambil melirik ke kanan dan kekiri memperhatikan eskpresi orang-orang terhadapnya.

"Entahlah, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah dilihat seperti ini. Mungkin kau saja yang diamati, Hinata." kata Sakura yang mencoba untuk berjalan dengan santai.

"Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Hmm… mungkin karena mereka tau kau adalah murid baru di sekolah ini. Kau tahu, indra mereka sangat tajam, mereka bisa tahu siapa saja murid baru yang datang ke sekolah ini."

Hinata bergidik ngeri. "Benarkah? Menyeramkan…" bisik Hinata sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli.

"Atau mungkin… itu karena kau adalah satu-satunya murid berklan Hyuuga, Hinata." kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Ah… kau benar juga. Aku tahu banyak sekali yang menganggap bahwa klanku adalah klan terkenal. Banyak juga orang yang tahu kalau klan Hyuuga itu memiliki kekuatan dan mempercayai hal-hal supranatural. Mungkin karena itu mereka memperhatikanku sedari tadi." bisik Hinata lagi.

* * *

Seorang pria berkulit tan, dengan mata biru di bola matanya, rambut kuning jabrik, berbadan tinggi, tegap, dan berotot masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan desain kerajaan jaman dulu. Pria itu berjalan dengan anggun dengan wajah datarnya, lalu duduk di sofa utama, sofa paling besar dan mewah yang memang disediakan untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

Pria berwajah tampan dan indah itu melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandang hampa ke arah luar jendela. "Uchiha Sasuke…" panggil pria berambut kuning itu.

Sasuke menoleh kecil ke arah pria tadi. "Hn? Kau sudah datang rupanya, Naruto." ucap Sasuke pelan, lalu kembali melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Sasuke, aku sudah dengar semuanya, soal Karin." kata orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pelan. "Kemungkinan dia akan mati." lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke bagai disambar petir mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Ia menunduk kecil lalu duduk di sofa dekat ia berdiri. "Hhh… aku tahu itu. Darahnya tak bisa bertransformasi dengan darahku. Kupikir hal itu akan berhasil, tapi aku tak menyangka Karin akan menjadi seperti ini."

Kiba, seorang pria yang sedang mendekap anjing berbulu tebal di pelukannya ikut berkomentar. "Sudah berapa kali Jiraiya bilang? Kaum vampire sama sekali tidak boleh mencintai manusia. Sekarang kau tahu apa akibatnya, Sasuke." Kiba mengelus-elus rambut anjingnya dengan tatapan super tajam miliknya.

Ya, mereka adalah vampire. Vampire berdarah murni bangsawan atau biasa disebut dengan pure blood vampire. Mereka adalah sekumpulan pria yang berkuasa di KHS. Bahkan mereka memiliki ruangan untuk mereka sendiri. Di Konoha, semua vampire berdarah murni adalah pemimpin, karena mereka adalah bangsawan.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas ia sangat resah di pagi yang tak begitu cerah itu. Naruto merubah posisi duduknya dan berkata, "Kau serius, ingin meninggalkannya?"

Kiba kembali berkomentar, "Tentu saja Sasuke harus meninggalkannya. Tidak seharusnya kau memiliki cinta terlarang seperti ini." Sasuke semakin terbebani dengan pikiran teman-temannya. Ia tahu tak seharusnya ia mencintai seorang manusia, karena hal tersebut akan berakibat fatal.

Tiba-tiba, Kiba dan anjingnya-Akamaru mengendus sesuatu. Bau seseorang yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sepertinya orang baru. "Aku mencium bau sesuatu." kata Kiba masih mengendus-endus udara.

"Apa maksudmu? Bau apa memangnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah, ini bau seseorang. Seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah datang ke Konoha, maupun ke sekolah ini." kata Kiba.

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, masih dengan gaya cool-nya. "Maksudmu… murid baru?"

BLAM

Tiba-tiba setelah itu, pintu ruangan mewah di ruangan itu terbuka dan munculah Shikamaru dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di tangannya. "Ya, ada murid baru di sekolah ini." kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba sambil berjalan menuju ke hadapan Naruto, orang/murid paling berkuasa di sekolah itu. "Aku mendapatkan biodatanya dari kepala sekolah pagi ini."

"Dasar, kenapa si Kakashi tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu?" gumam Naruto sambil mengambil kertas yang dibawa Shikamaru, lalu ia membacanya. "Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto begitu ia selesai membaca.

Kiba dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut, begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Hm'm. Dia perempuan, dan berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Dia adalah satu-satunya murid berklan Hyuuga di sini." kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di dekat Naruto.

Kiba mengelus-elus bulu Akamaru dan berkata, "Pantas saja, aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Apalagi darah Hyuuga itu… menyegarkan dan paling nikmat di antara para klan manusia." kata Kiba yang sedang membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menggigit leher seseorang dari klan Hyuuga. Karena, menurut para vampire, klan Hyuuga adalah klan manusia dengan darah paling nikmat dan siapa pun vampire akan tergoda dengan darah yang dimiliki klan Hyuuga.

Naruto memandang tajam foto seorang perempuan cantik di kertas itu. Tiba-tiba, Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Hyuuga Hinata… menarik."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Ogenki Desuka~  
**

**Hai semuanya, saya kembali bawa chapter 3. Chapter selanjutnya = NaruHina dan SasuSaku muncul^^  
**

**Terima kasih telah membaca fic saya ini \(-^o^-)/ silakan berikan komentar... saya tunggu review-nya ya...  
**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 4...  
**


End file.
